1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a watch type mobile terminal that includes a window and that can be put on a user's wrist.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and/or the like.
As functions become more diversified, the watch type mobile terminal may support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and/or the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the watch type mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the multimedia player may require sufficient support in terms of hardware or software. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions may be provided.
Mobile terminals may be considered a personal mobile object that can express users' personality. Such demand on designs may include a watch type mobile terminal that can be put on a users' wrist.